Valentine Complications
by Panganort
Summary: I have no idea why I named this story "Valentine Conplications". I guess it's because...wait no. If you want to know, go ahead and read it!


**This is for the Pepperony Valentine Contest...thing.**

**WARNING: If you don't like my stories, don't read this. Romance is not my genre since I'm random so Humor is more...suitable for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IMAA! Why would I?**

**A/N: Peyton is my OC.**

* * *

><p>~~~~ Pepper and Peyton~~~~<p>

"Ugh! I hate this holiday!" Pepper groaned.

"No, shit!" Her bestie Peyton said.

They both disliked Valentines day because...there was no 'because', it just seemed cheesy. Isn't everyday basically Valentines day anyway? Every other day, some couple would be all lovey dovey and stuff like that.

"I'd rather dig a massive hole and rot in it!" They both said at the same time, which made them laugh their heads off.

~~~~Tony and Rhodey~~~~

"Dude, you gotta do something about your crush." Rhodey told Tony.

"W-w-what crush?" He stuttered, pretending to be clueless as to what his 'brother' was talking about.

"Pepper! Look, it's obvious, even people at school are shipping you guys! They call it Pepperony!"

"Pepperony?"

"Pepper and Tony, mash it up and you get Pepperony!"

"Oh." The genius said, blushing.

"Pepper and Tony sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Rhodey began to sing childishly.

"Let me rephrase that, you meant to say : Peyton and Rhodey, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Tony used as a comeback.

Rhodey was silent for a while.

"Are you blushing?" Tony asked.

"N-no!" Now it was his friends turn to be embarrassed.

~~~~Pepper and Peyton~~~~

"So do you like Tony? Wait, why am I asking? It's written all over your face!" Peyton asked/teased.

"Yeah? Well you like Rhodey!" Pepper teased back.

"No I don't! I mean yes I do! I mean...dang."

~~~~Tony and Rhodey~~~~

"Earth to Tony!? It's VALENTINES DAY! You could use this to your advantage!" Rhodey sort-of yelled while waving his hands frantically in Tony's face.

"What?"

"Get her some chocolates or whatever!"

"Only if you do to Peyton!"

"FINE!" They both yelled at the same time (ironically).

~~~~Timeskip of doom~~~~

When the two guys arrived at the store, they had no idea what to buy.

"Need help sir?" An assistant asked.

"No." Tony shooed the lady.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! It's Anthony Edward Freaking Stark! EEEEKKKK! Will you be my Valentine?!" She asked in full-on-fan-girl mode.

Tony was freaked out, VERY freaked out.

"Ehhhh...I'll pass..."

Then they quickly ran and picked up the closest boxes of chocs and payed for them (and ran to the car like maniacs).

~~~~Massive timeskip of destiny~~~~

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming!" Pepper yelled.

"Oh hey guys!" She said she said when she saw them.

"Umm...hey Pep! Is Peyton at your place?" Rhodey inquired.

"Yeah! Why?" Pepper asked.

"I need to um...talk to her."

"PEYTON!" Pepper screamed over her shoulder.

"Just a sec!" Came her reply, followed by the sound of footsteps.

"Yeah?"

"Rhodey wants to speak with you."

"Ok..."

~~~~Rhodey and Peyton~~~~

Pepper dragged them two into a guest room and slammed the door shut. She figured that they'd need to have a private conversation.

"Well this is awkward." Peyton stated.

"Well..um, Peyton, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time..." James admitted.

"And...?"

"I'm just going to say it...You see, I've had a crush on you for a while and I really want to...it would be nice if...do you...oh stuff this! Will you be my Valentine?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes!"

Rhodey leant in and so did Peyton they both felt sparks when their lips met.

When they parted, Peyton said "We should go check on Pepperony!"

"Wait, they need time." Rhodey stated matter-of-factly.

~~~~Pepperony~~~~

"I hate this holiday!" Pepper complained (again).

"Pepper, I know, you've been saying this for the past three years, and I plan to change that..." Tony responded to her complaint.

"W-what?"

"I plan to change that."

"How?"

"By um, uh, can I..will you..um.."

"This is awkward."

"Will you be my Valentine?"

"What?!"

"So you're saying no?"

"Yes!"

"Yes you're not or yes you will?"

Pepper didn't respond, she just collided her lips with his. Tony was shocked at first but soon melted into the kiss.

Right then, the other new couple walked in.

"Agh! Scarred for life!" Rhodey joked as he looked away.

* * *

><p>THE END!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the crappy ending guys! It's almost midnight and I have a swimming carnival tomorrow (Geez, less than two weeks and were already competing)<strong>

**Sorry it wasn't entirely Pepperony, I mean, Rhodey needs some love too! Am I right?**

**Sorry (this end is full of 'sorry's, huh?) if I made your eyes rupture if this is too horrible.**


End file.
